


A Sleep Short

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Schmoop, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-12
Updated: 2010-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do angels sleep, or has Gabriel appeared in Sam's bed just to freak Sam out and enjoy the view? Sam finally demonstrates that he more than likes having Gabriel there. There are benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sleep Short

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the now-closed Five Acts Meme, in answer to misbegotten's request for sleeping. Thanks for also reading through this version :)

Sam is first aware there's something odd happening when he realises there's someone in bed with him. Someone who was definitely not there when he went to sleep. He takes a breath and in a quick engrained movement, grabs the gun from under his pillow, and flicks on the lamp as he pulls himself up to aim at…..

…..at Gabriel who is under the covers, and looking what could be classed as sleepy if archangels ever actually slept. He appears to be both irritated and amused. He also appears to be wearing pyjamas.

"Do you always point a gun at whoever shares your bed? Because that explains a lot."

Sam sighs and lowers the gun. It's not going to help anyway. And really, he doesn't actually want to shoot Gabriel. Not that Dean will ever hear that from him.

"I thought angels didn't sleep?" he asks, sitting down on Dean's empty bed.

"We don't," Gabriel replies, comfortable and looking disturbingly at home.

He isn't forthcoming with anything else, choosing to grin at Sam instead. Like he's taking in every detail and likes every bit that he sees, like that's the reason he's here, in Sam's bed. Sam flushes. Suddenly, his sleep pants and old threadbare t-shirt seem to be simultaneously too many and not enough clothing. Gabriel's grin slows into a smirk.

"So what are you doing here?" Sam remembers to ask at last.

"You mean, you don't want to see me?" Gabriel almost looks wounded, but the expression is covered by amusement and fake surprise. "I'm hurt, Sammy, after all I've done for you."

It might just be Gabriel's usual mocking words. But there's something under that, hidden, and in the way Gabriel's looking at him too. Like maybe he's willing for Sam to see the truth, not the lie.

Gabriel's been doing that a lot lately.

Sam swallows.

Gabriel pats the space in the bed next to him. "Room for one more."

Gabriel hadn't chosen to use Dean's empty bed, even though Dean's reaction when he eventually comes back from wherever it is that he and Castiel go together would be spectacular. He chose Sam's bed, with Sam still in it. When the archangel didn't need to sleep.

Sam takes a shaky breath. He makes a decision, the probably stupid one he's been thinking about and pushing back for way too long.

He puts the gun back and gets into bed. Gabriel moulds against him immediately, warm and vibrant and something hopeful and wanting. Sam turns so that he's wrapped around him. Gabriel fits perfectly.

Something unkinks inside of Sam. Something he thinks has been knotted up for a long time. Gabriel has gotten hold of Sam's hand and his breath is warm against it. Like a blessing.

Sam is spooning with an archangel. His life is weird.

And the thing is, it feels…..peaceful. He hesitates to use the word 'right' when dealing with an angelic being who spent centuries causing chaos as a pagan demigod. But it's close enough that he doesn't want this to be a one-off. Not at all. Not if it brings peace like this. Not if it means being this close to Gabriel. Sam hasn't felt like this relaxed for a really long time. And time he spent with Ruby should never be counted ever.

"You're thinking way too much," Gabriel mutters, pressing his lips against Sam's fingers casually.

Sam's heartbeat does something funny and he's sure he hears Gabriel snicker. So he presses his free hand against Gabriel's chest, stroking at the skin he can feel the warmth of through Gabriel's thin shirt. Gabriel doesn't have a heartbeat, he doesn't need to breathe, but Sam can hear something stutter anyway. He grins.

"Brat," Gabriel snarks, keeping hold of Sam's hand.

Sam squeezes his fingers, holds onto the archangel, and finds himself falling into blessed uninterrupted sleep. Dean's bed is still empty in the morning. When Sam wakes up, he's got an armful of Gabriel who's very happy to see him and who is wearing a lot more truth than lies.

-_the end_


End file.
